Finding Them
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Regina and David have been sleeping together...a lot. Emma walks in on them. Full tumblr prompt inside. Evil Charming.


**A/N-Tumblr Prompt from anonymous: well its not a whole prompt and its not completely evil charming, but i'd like to read something with regina and david where emma walks in on them (and probs join?) pleeeeease.**

**Don't worry for those who aren't into incest, I didn't have her join them. I can write many things but incest is something I just can't. Review please!**

* * *

They had been sneaking off to be together for months. David had left Snow, they had been fighting too much about everything; Emma, her destiny, their choice to send her away when she was born, Henry, taking him away from his mother, the fact that Snow was acting mayor after they had kicked Regina out of office, but her skill at it was lacking. They couldn't agree on anything and it made them realize that what they had back in the Enchanted Forest just wasn't compatible with the world they were living in and the issues they were facing here. They didn't have the same chemistry and spark when they kissed anymore, and they both came to realize that they must not be each other's True Love any longer; so they separated.

Still, he was sneaking around with Regina for months and keeping it secret because he still (and would always) cared about Snow and it would kill her that he was relieving his sexual desires with her life's enemy. Regina, though, she was a lot more fun than he would ever have given her credit for, and if he was being perfectly honest, he was falling for her. The townspeople didn't have as much hate toward her since she had saved them all, she and Emma had created a verbal custody agreement for sharing Henry, and both parties felt confident that eventually people would accept that he and Snow were done and Regina was changed. Alas, until that day came they wouldn't spend time together outside of the walls of her house. Nobody, not even Henry, suspected a thing.

So on that sunny Saturday, when Henry was with Emma, David made his way around the back of Regina's house. After letting himself in, he found Regina in the kitchen cooking. She was facing the stove and he quietly walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her petite waist and kissed her neck, causing her to jump slightly. She turned her head to see him and smiled.

"Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in response, kissing her neck softly and hungrily after she tilted her head to the side to give him more access to the smooth skin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mmm, I remembered that Emma has Henry today and wanted to see you, since it's been a few days."

"Your appetite is astounding," she mumbled seductively, turning off the burner, removing the pan and turning in his arms to face him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Not at all," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But, you know…it's only been a day and a half, not a couple of days."

"I see. Well…I'll go if you want me to," he offered, knowing she wouldn't let him.

"I think not." She placed her full lips against his and kissed him deeply, allowing his tongue entry into her mouth when she felt it against her bottom lip. They kissed each other hungrily for several moments before breaking apart to breathe. He took the opportunity to move his mouth in hot and steady kisses along her jawline and down her neck, stopping in strategic places to suck at each of Regina's weak spots. She moaned at his ministrations and whimpered when he moved his mouth from her skin.

"Couch ok?"

"Gods yes. I need you, now." At her surrender he picked her up at the waist and on instinct she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, bending her own neck to kiss the side of his throat. His hands had moved to her bottom to grip her and he was taking full advantage, groping the ample flesh that had become one of his favorite parts of her body. She sucked at the muscle that connected his shoulder and neck, biting teasingly, not caring that it would likely leave a mark. She was ready to tell the world whenever he was.

He set her back onto her feet when they got into the front room, unable to make it any farther without touching her body more and kissing her. He pulled the sash on her robe, pushing the fabric off of her shoulders and using his mouth to give attention to the newly exposed skin on her collarbones. She unbuttoned his shirt easily, thankful to find that he wasn't wearing one of his usual t-shirts underneath. Shoving the shirt off of him, she raked her nails down his arms, loving the strong muscles that rippled as his hands explored her body. When he pulled the hem of her short nightie up, she automatically lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head, and then dropped her hands to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. She hooked her fingers under the band of his boxers and shoved both pieces of clothing down off his hips and down his thighs, and when they dropped to the floor he kicked them away. David pushed her against the wall and kissed down her body, stopping to suck each arousal-hardened nipple and to dip his tongue into her navel as he passed it. He knelt in front of her and pulled her silk and lace panties off her smooth hips, pulling them down her strong and slender legs slowly, agonizingly, brushing his fingers along the olive-toned skin sensually. After he rid her completely of the last piece of fabric, he brought his face to her core, blowing his warm breath on her clit and causing an erotic moan to release from her throat.

"Oh, gods David, please," she whimpered and he complied. He gently brought his lips to her clit, sliding his tongue out to work at the bundle of nerves. He nudged her foot to make her spread her stance and she conceded. He gently pressed two fingers into her, pulsing at a rhythm to match his tongue on her clit. She moved her hands in his hair, gripping his head to keep his mouth pressed against her. Her hips began bucking involuntarily, pushing off the wall, leaving only her shoulders and head pressed against the smooth structure. Her legs trembled and David moved one arm underneath her ass to help her stand as she shook through her orgasm. He let her body calm, but not completely recover, before he stood and again lifted her so she would wrap her legs around him. He moved his hips back slightly, using one hand to support her under her ass and her back supported against the wall, then used the other hand to guide himself into her entrance. He pressed her hard against the wall, thrusting his hips into her as she clawed at his back over his shoulders.

The sounds escaping her mouth were erotic and sensual and loud. So loud that they didn't notice anyone entering the house until they heard a thud in the doorway between the room they were in and the entrance hall. David halted his motions instantly, remaining inside of Regina so that his daughter didn't see his manhood. His eyes awkwardly met hers and she stared blankly, mouth open. Regina smirked deviously at the appearance of their visitor.

"You could turn away and let us get decent, dear," the brunette chortled.

"Oh my GOD," Emma complained, turning around. "Seriously? _Seriously?_ I can't even… how _long_ has this been going on?"

The two that had been caught in the middle of very hot sex were busying themselves dressing as quickly as possible. When they were as decent as they were going to get, Regina told Emma that she could turn around now.

"Is _this_ why you aren't in love with Mary-Margaret anymore?"

"No, Emma. I—" David started to explain, but Regina cut him off.

"Where is Henry?" she asked.

"Oh, well, he's upstairs, he wanted to come and get some comics and ask you if you wanted to go to the park with us, since it's warm."

"Oh," Regina said, simply. She was surprised and a little touched. Henry had been getting better about his treatment toward her since she had proven she was changing, especially giving up magic. But she and Emma were hardly friends, _friendly_, sure, but not friends.

"Anyway…David, were you going to answer me?"

"This didn't start until after Snow and I agreed to end it, so, no."

"And when did this," she waved her hand at the other two in the room, "begin?"

"Um…maybe a month or so after your mom and I split up?"

"Seriously?"

"Choose a different adverb, dear," Regina mocked.

"Whatever, Regina."

"It…uh…it started off because we were talking and we were both lonely, but we found ourselves to be, uh, compatible and kind of just continued," David awkwardly explained.

"Compatible? Gross. You realize, you're like, Henry's mom and grandpa sleeping together, right?"

"Emma, not now," David warned.

"So what, are you in love?" she asked incredulously.

"No," Regina stated defensively.

"Yes," was David's response at the same moment the brunette spoke. They looked at each other and Regina's eyes lightened.

"You love me?"

"I…uh, yeah, I do."

"This is really uncomfortable, so I'm gonna get the kid and go, but feel free to join us at the park if you want, after you've like, showered or something. And I'll try to un-burn the image of you two from my mind."

When they were alone again, Regina threw her arms around David's neck, elated to find out that he loved her. She had spent so many years feeling unlovable and this moment was incredible. The two made their way upstairs to the bedroom to finish what they started that morning.


End file.
